Hell has no fury:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: The Name says it all, It's a Team Story, It's a Tawnia/Amy Story, Please R&R, I would appreciate it, IT'S COMPLETED!


*This is something I came up with, A fun little thing I thought of, It's short & sweet* *This is actually a scene I was thinking of doing for a future story*

A-Team: Hell has no fury:

**The A-Team took Amy & Tawnia's Abused Group to their cabin in the woods, after a day of settling there, they went right to work.**

**They went outside, & the A-Team had their Self-Defense Course all set up, they each said this to the girls.**

Hannibal: You are gonna take back your life, & own it, no one will make you feel helpless or hurt you again.

Face: That's right, you have the power of your own life, Own it & let the fears be part of you, it gives you the edge.

Murdock: If it gets too dangerous, defend yourself the best you can, & then scream for help.

B.A.: Yeah, if you do that, you will be the best at any situation; you will survive & enjoy your life.

**The girls, Sandra, & Brooke, along with Tawnia & Amy's Best Friend, Nikki, all nodded in agreement.**

**Hannibal made the announcement to the girls of their task for the day.**

Hannibal: I want you guys to attack Murdock here Don't worry, he is well-trained, & he has protective gear under his clothes.

**The girls got into their positions & Nikki went first, & she did a simple punch, & everyone clapped & cheered.**

**Brooke & Sandra each did their turn, Brooke did fantastic, but Sandra was a timid little mouse, & the team announced it was time for switching punches.**

**Amy & Tawnia looked at the determined face of their friend, & Tawnia said this to her.**

Tawnia: You ready, Nikki?

**Amy put a hand on Nikki's shoulder, & said this to her confidently.**

Amy (confidently): You can do this, Girl.

**The Scared Abused Victim nodded, & she went up to Murdock, he winked at her with confidence, she did her punches stronger. The team, Brooke, & Sandra went wild, the team each said this to her, as they applauded & they were smiling.**

Face (clapping his hands, smiling): All right, Whoo!

B.A. (clapping his hands, smiling): You go, Little Mama!

Murdock (clapping his hands, smiling): That was great!

Hannibal (clapping his hands, smiling): Bravo!

**Tawnia & Amy both said this in unison, as they were clapping their hands, & smiling.**

Tawnia & Amy (clapping their hands, smiling): Perfect!

**Sandra did the next round again like a timid mouse & Brooke did great as usual.**

**The Team showed Sandra what to do, but she did not want to hurt Murdock, & Tawnia & Amy knew just the trick, they exclaimed in unison.**

Tawnia & Amy (exclaimed in unison): Think of your Ex-Husband!

**That triggered it, & she delivered a mighty punch to Murdock, & he landed on the ground, he looked up & had a smile on his face.**

Murdock (smiling): Whoa!

**The Team & Brooke also were surprised, & they exclaimed in unison, smiling.**

A-Team & Brooke (smiling, exclaiming in unison): Good Girl!

**They all went to work on kicks, punches, & more combinations, they were tired by Lunchtime, & they ate the wonderful meal, Nikki's Ex, Mark, showed up & convinced her to talk to him, & they had an argument afterwards, he tossed her to the ground, & hit her. The A-Team came to the rescue; they went back to the cabin for some fun with the other girls.**

**Mark doesn't handle rejection well, he got into his truck, & headed for the cabin, Nikki was at the River nearby, she heard the truck nearby, she went screaming to the others.**

Nikki (screaming): Run, He is crazy; he will try to kill us!

**Mark drove right into the Garage, & it came crushing down on Face, Hannibal, B.A., & Murdock. He turned it around, & headed for the girls. Tawnia & Amy screamed out this command.**

Tawnia & Amy (screaming in unison): Run!

**They all ran into the woods, Nikki sprained her ankle, & the girls helped her & she tried to convince them to leave her. But they wouldn't hear of it, & they made a plan, to have drinks, Amy & Tawnia will pay for it. They made a plan with Nikki being the bait.**

**Mark made it into the woods, he found Nikki on the ground, they had their exchange, & he raised a knife to her, she flinches & Brooke yells out this.**

Brooke (yelling): Noooo!

**They all came out, & proceeded to beat the hell out of him, but he was a little bit stronger, & they all were letting out their frustrations, & got him to the ground.**

**The A-Team finally came to, & they realized that the girls are in trouble, & they each said this.**

Murdock: Oh my god, The girls are in trouble!

Face: We got to help them, before that Bastard kills them.

B.A.: I want bring the pain to that sucker, for beating on a defenseless woman like that

Hannibal: Saddle up, Boys, Let's get this Asshole.

**Meanwhile Mark made it to his feet again, Tawnia, Amy, Sandra, & Brooke were kicking the crap out of him, & then he got up once more, Nikki said this angrily.**

Nikki (angrily): He's mine!

**She proceeded to throw a couple of punches at him, & then she kicked him in the stomach, & his "sensitive" area, All of the other women joined in, & they really went at it.**

**Face, Murdock, B.A., & Hannibal heard the noise; they raced over towards where the girls are. Hannibal & Face each called out Amy & Tawnia's name.**

Face (shouting): Amy?

Hannibal (yelling): Tawnia?

**They made it to where the girls & Mark rolled over to face the A-Team, & he lets out a painful moan.**

**Hannibal, Face, B.A., & Murdock each said this while are trying to keep a straight face.**

Hannibal: He should look & go the other way.

Face: You got that right, Colonel.

B.A.: Uh-uh.

Murdock: You said it.

**They all looked at the girls & they were smiling, feeling proud, & the girls smiled & raised their hands in the air, shouting in unison.**

Girls (raised hands in the air, shouting in unison, smiling): Yes!

**A couple of nights later, Sandra & Brooke were home safe & sound, Nikki, Tawnia, & Amy were at a local club. Nikki said this to her friends.**

Nikki: Girls, I don't mean to sound greedy, I thought we were gonna be joined by some handsome gentlemen.

**Face said behind them.**

Face: You are.

**There was Hannibal, Face, Murdock, & B.A., looking very handsome, & sexy. They joined the ladies, & they caught up on everything, when Nikki tried to thank everyone for what they did, the atmosphere became emotional, Face broke the tension, he said this to his friends & teammates.**

Face (to his teammates, & friends): Come on, It's not supposed to be a Gloom Party; we are suppose to show these ladies to have fun, & dance the night away.

**They nodded & led the ladies to the Dance Floor, for an evening of dancing & fun.**

_End of: Hell has no fury._


End file.
